The invention relates to a puzzle device of the type comprising a plurality of blocks that are assembled together as a unit which can be manipulated into a variety of configurations. In particular, but not exclusively, the invention concerns a puzzle device of the type comprising a large cube made up of eight smaller cubes. In a further aspect, the invention concerns such puzzle devices where indicia are arranged on the surfaces of the blocks in a manner which allows arithmetic or logic problems to be solved by manipulation of the puzzle.
There have been several well known manipulation puzzles. In some, the various pieces have to be assembled, and a counter intuitive approach is required in order to succeed. In another type, a pattern must be matched on the surface of the device by continued manipulation.
In yet another type of puzzle, the device must be manipulated to reconfigure it. One such device is known where eight small cubes are interconnected by flexible hinges. In this device each of the small cubes is connected to two other cubes by flexible straps along two of its edges, the connected edges of each cube being on different faces so that the cube can be manipulated as follows:
Starting with the cubes arranged in a large cube, the large cube can be manipulated by splitting it in half vertically to lay each half out to either side, so forming a first flat configuration. This flat configuration can either be folded back up into the large cube, or split in half to rotate the back four smaller cubes backwards and the front four forwards, so forming a second flat configuration. The second flat configuration can either be folded back to the first, or the pair of cubes at either end can be rotated downwards and then inwards to form a second large cube. The second large cube can be manipulated back to the second flat configuration, or split vertically from front to back to form a third flat configuration. The third flat configuration can then be split like the first flat configuration to produce a fourth flat configuration. The fourth flat configuration can be manipulated like the second to reproduce the original cube.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a puzzle device which includes
a plurality of separate blocks that are assembled together as a unit which can be manipulated between different configurations; and
at least one magnet arranged along an edge of at least certain of the blocks to attract the edge of another block in juxtaposition with it, so that the two juxtaposed blocks are able to be manipulated to rotate about an axis formed along the two juxtaposed edges, a stronger attractive force being exerted at the axis between the two juxtaposed blocks, and a weaker attractive force is exerted along the juxtaposed edges parallel to but remote from the axis, to enable faces of the blocks in contact to be split apart and rotated about the axis until another pair of faces come into contact, such that, in this new position, a stronger attractive force is again exerted at the axis and a weaker attractive force is again exerted remote from the axis, the stronger attractive forces holding the separate blocks together as a unit in all the configurations of the unit, where the unit is arranged so that it can be manipulated between one configuration and another only when two of the axes are brought into alignment, in which case the aligned axes create a xe2x80x9cfold linexe2x80x9d along which manipulation can occur.
Manipulation of the puzzle device requires the blocks to be gently pulled in order to find the fold lines. Strong resistance to movement will be encountered when the blocks are pulled in other directions because of the forces holding the blocks together, but when the blocks are pulled in the direction required to open along a fold line it will open readily because of the weak force holding it closed. Further, the blocks will positively close across a fold line due to the weak attraction between the faces. This variety of forces as the device is manipulated has been found to have good play value.
In the most successful forms of the device there will be at least two fold lines present in every configuration, so that play can be endless in either forward or reverse directions.
Preferably, each block has four bar magnets arranged therein. One pair of magnets may be arranged in spaced end-to-end relationship along an edge of one face and a further pair of magnets may be arranged in spaced end-to-end relationship along and edge of another face with the pairs being arranged orthogonally with respect to each other. Further, the arrangement may be such that one of the magnets of one of the pairs has an outer end in the face having the other pair of magnets.
It may be possible to construct a device embodying the invention using many different types of magnets, provided they fit within the blocks. However it is preferred to use small bar magnets positioned in the corners of the blocks with one exposed face of each magnet having a pole. Instead, a bar magnet may be positioned within the block with a pole in the centre of a face of the block. In either case, one pole is exposed and the opposite pole is within the block. When the north pole is exposed, the south pole is contained within the block (and vice versa) to reduce the effect of repulsive forces causing the blocks to fall apart. The arrangement of the magnets can be calculated but is generally determined through a process of trial and error using the attraction/repulsion principles of magnets. In a complicated puzzle it can take some time to determine positions for the magnets which will allow the puzzle to operate correctly.
In a simple example the device is made up of eight small cubes which can be manipulated between two larger cubic configurations and four flat 2xc3x974 configurations. In this embodiment small bar magnets are arranged within the small cubes as described with reference to FIGS. 8 and 9.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a puzzle device of the type comprising a plurality of blocks that are assembled together as a unit which can be manipulated between different configurations; in a starting configuration, several operands are displayed accompanied by respective first indicia, such as colours and an operator; in a second configuration, several operands are also displayed together with second indicia, such as designs; on remaining faces of the blocks, further operands are displayed together with first and second indicia, such that, to solve a given operation between any one operand from a starting configuration and another operand from a second configuration, the puzzle is manipulated into different configurations until a face is found on which an operand is located together with appropriate first and second indicia, the operand displayed on said face providing the solution.
In one example, the puzzle is made up of eight small cubes which can be manipulated between two larger cubic configurations and four flat 2xc3x974 configurations. The first indicia may be colours, the second indicia may be designs and the operands may be numbers. The operator and operands may be displayed in a starting configuration, such as on a compound face of a large cubic configuration.
The faces of the small cubes may be decorated as shown in Table 1, and the puzzle may be arranged to solve additions of the numbers shown on faces 1a, 2a, 3a and 4a.